moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shandris Feathermoon
Shandris Feathermoon is the General of the night elf Sentinels. Her family slain by demons, she took up arms during the War of the Ancients against the Burning Legion and was adopted by the then-general of the sentinels Tyrande Whisperwind. Shandris proved herself to be a great ranger over the years, eventually becoming Tyrande's second in command in the sentinels. Tyrande gave her the position of general after the Third War to devote herself fully to her people. Background As an adolescent, Shandris was living in the village of Ara-Hinam when the invading forces of the Burning Legion arrived and destroyed the settlement. Separated from her family, she fled south with the other survivors, chased by the ravening demons. Fortunately for the refugees, the pursuing Legion was intercepted by Kur'talos Ravencrest and his combined night elf forces, who slaughtered the demonic army. The survivors of Ara-Hinam joined with the defenders. Shortly thereafter, at the defender's camp, a lonely and bitter Shandris, was found by Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune. Tyrande became fond of the young girl, and couldn't bear to simply let her remain among the survivors alone, and so she accompanied the priestess. Shandris soon started to idolize Tyrande and followed her everywhere she went, learning the arts of divine magic and healing from the goddess-touched Tyrande. Shandris wanted more than anything to take part in the battles, but Tyrande forbid it, so she secretly followed the Sisters into battle, looking on from the shadows. Shandris' secret tours were discovered by Tyrande, and the priestess told Shandris to never again put herself in such danger. Shandris reluctantly agreed. However, just before one of the most important battles in the war, Shandris grabbed her bow and ran after Tyrande after watching her ride away. The dragon Aspects joined the fray for the first time in the battle that followed and Neltharion revealed his betrayal. Chaos broke out as Deathwing slaughtered both defenders, demons, and the entire blue dragonflight in his madness, until he was forced to retreat by Korialstrasz. When the dragons departed, the scattered defenders were put under heavy pressure as the demons renewed their charge. In the chaotic battles near the forest's edge, Malfurion found his beloved Tyrande at the mercy of one he had thought dead, Xavius. Xavius mocked Malfurion for some time, and just as he was about to strike the death blow to the young druid, his body was rocked by a feathered arrow plunging into his shoulder. Shandris, hidden in the forest, had proved her unnatural talent with the bow. Xavius' satyrs struggled to open up a portal to Zin'Azshari when the fighting night elves and demons reached their location. Several satyrs fell, impaled by Shandris' arrows, and Malfurion was able to confront Xavius unhindered. Focusing on the wood of Shandris' arrow impaled into Xavius' shoulder, Malfurion caused it to grow into a massive oak tree, consuming Xavius's flesh in the process. Still, the night elf druid failed to rescue his beloved Tyrande from the escaping demons. Shandris was rescued by Korialstrasz from the massive downpour created by Malfurion's resulting grief, and hounded him to rescue the priestess. Shandris, with nothing stopping her from taking part in battles, clad in armor a bit too large for her, joined with the Sisterhood of Elune. And so, as all sisters, she followed the command of Jarod Shadowsong, though the sisters themselves were now led by Jarod's arrogant sister, Maiev. During the last, and most epic battle, when the night elves, and the combined forces of the denizens of Kalimdor, met the vast army of Archimonde the Defiler, Shandris was in the middle of the fray. Along with the sisters, she dropped dozens of demons with lethally aimed arrows. During the Sundering, Shandris fled with the other night elves to the slopes of Mt Hyjal. As the chaos subsided, Shandris stood next to Jarod, ever close to Tyrande. The Sundering's ending establishes that Shandris was on the cusp of a romantic relationship with Jarod Shadowsong. Third War Shandris was stirred from her long vigil by the Orcish Horde. When they began to assault the forest, Shandris and her Sentinels attacked. During these battles, the combined might of Grom Hellscream, infused with the blood of Mannoroth, and a vast army of blood-crazed fel orcs managed to kill the demigod Cenarius after a long and arduous combat. Horrified, Shandris and the Shadowleaves retreated deeper into Ashenvale to warn the high priestess, Tyrande. Tyrande quickly surmised that the invaders must leave. Shandris loyally obeyed, and together, they sensed a looming darkness. Shandris believed it to be the demonic orcs who killed Cenarius, but Tyrande was still unsure. Shandris remained deeper in the foothills of Hyjal while Tyrande took care of the human and orc problem. But her encampment came under heavy attack by the undead and they barely beat them back. When Tyrande arrived with the survivors of the demonic attack, she knew that the time had come to awaken the Druids once more. Shandris stayed behind to defend Hyjal and the World Tree, Nordrassil, while Tyrande went out to awaken the druids. Shandris bravely fought back the demons and undead, until she saw a massive demonic force amassing at the base of the mountain. Just then, Tyrande and Furion arrived with human and orcish allies at their back. Together, they formed a plan to dupe Archimonde into destroying himself. Jaina defended the human base, while Thrall took charge of the orcish encampment. Shandris was next to Tyrande, constantly on the front lines. First while defending Jaina's encampment, then while defending Thrall's, Shandris' arrows were the death of many demons. At last, when both Jaina's and Thrall's fortifications were broken, Shandris and Tyrande, along with the rest of the night elves, retreated to the peak of the mountain. Shandris fought fiercely in the very last battle, when all night elves, ancients, furbolgs, and even dark trolls stood combined against the might of the thousands of ravening demons that came against them. When Archimonde himself came, Malfurion quickly cast a spell that teleported all night elves and ancients to the safety of the shadowy forest. Archimonde, overconfident from his supposed victory, stepped up to Nordrassil and prepared to consume its energy. Just then, Malfurion activated his trap. Thousands of the night elves' ancestral guardians swarmed up from the forest and destroyed Archimonde. Recent History Shandris was helping Tyrande organize the Alliance summit but was surprised to hear that Jarod Shadowsong had returned to Darnassus after a long self imposed exile. She sought him out and had an emotional reunion with him. She revealed that she once had feelings for him, and envied Shalasyr and the time she spent with him. Jarod apologized to Shandris for his sudden and unexplained disappearance, and explained that while he was flattered by her affections, their choices prevented a romantic relationship; Shandris had been training to take on a more active role in night elf society, while Jarod wanted to live out his life in seclusion. Both Shandris and Jarod resolved to have a platonic relationship, after which Shandris gave her condolences. Later on a messenger from Ashenvale was found and brought to Darnassus, where she relayed to Tyrande that the Horde was making there move to invade Ashenvale. Both Shandris and Tyrande rallied an army and departed to drive the Horde out. Unfortunately, a series of murders had occurred in Darnassus and Shandris did not have enough time to investigate them as she had to depart to Ashenvale. Together with Tyrande, they did a battle against the Horde. During the battle, Shandris was injured. Tyrande prayed to Elune to heal her, allowing her continue to fighting. As the magnataurs, Garrosh Hellscream's secret weapon, took the field, the battle went badly for the night elves. The sudden arrival of Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane and the Gilnean worgen however, turned the tide of battle and the Alliance was able to emerge victorious. After the battle, Shandris organized a new defense of Ashenvale and returned to Darnassus with Tyrande. The murders there were resolved by Jarod and Malfurion Stormrage; it turned out that the murderer of the newly accepted Highborne was Maiev Shadowsong. Shandris was said to have been ordered to aid Jarod with forming his new Watchers task force. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Sentinels Category:Shadowleaves Category:Soldiers